Fallen Angel
by Kitty Sakura Kaiser
Summary: Tyson and the gang are in a normal school. Angel and her friends are tight and have been since they first met. So when they start falling in love will thier friendship fall apart? TysonXOC KaiXOC MaxXOC RayXOC
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Angel

"Hey Angel! C'mere!" yelled her best friend.

"What's up Sera?" asked Angel walking up to her.

"Guess what? Ya know the Bladebreakers?"

"What about them?"

"They're coming to our school! Can you believe it? Kyaa! Maybe I can ask Tyson out after all huh?"

"You're such a fangirl." came another voice.

"Oh…hey Kana." said Angel.

"You're one to talk Kay…you've got a crush on Max!"

"True. But unlike you I'm not under the delusion that I actually have a chance with the guy."

"Oh that is sooo…"

"U-u-uhh guys." stuttered another girl.

"Help me out here Beki!" squealed Angel.

"S-s-stop you two." said Beki.

"Sorry Bekka." said Kana.

"Sorry Rebekka." Sera said.

"C'mon let's get to class okay?" said Angel linking arms with Beki. Kana and Sera followed and they walked into Biology Class where the Dean was talking to the teacher of the class. Angel and the girls went to their seats and pulled out their Biology Books and began working on that night's homework assignment listed on the board so they'd have more time to hang out after school.

"Attention students!" said the Dean. "As you all may have heard the World Champion Team the Bladebreakers will be attending school here. I expect you all to treat them with the uttermost respect." The door opened and in stepped Tyson followed by Max, Ray, Kenny, and then Kai.

"Please sit anywhere you like." said the teacher obviously 'in love' with Tyson already. The team sat together in the row in front of Angel and her friends and Sera sighed silently as Tyson sat in front of her and the others all hid their giggles at the dopy love struck look in her eyes.

"Uhh…Tyson?" said the teacher.

"Yes ma'am?"

"There're no hats aloud inside the school building."

"Sorry ma'am." he said taking it off and placing it on his desk.

"Now then if everyone would please get out last week's homework…Angel what is a graphic used to predict the results of a genetic cross?"

"The answer would be a punenet square Mrs. Jones." responded Angel.

"Correct…let's see…Kyle what is an organism that eats only plants?"

"An herbivore?"

"Good!" Angel leaned back in her chair twirling her pen as Mrs. Jones continued checking over the homework. She knew she'd gotten all the correct answers because her, Sera, Kana, and Beki had study sessions all the time and her mother, who was a Marine Biologist, helped them out and checked over their homework.

"Beki… what is the unique position occupied by a species, both in terms of its physical use of its habitat and its function within an ecological community?"

"A-a-a niche?" she responded softly.

"Correct! Okay everyone pass your homework to the front please." Angel leaned forward and tapped Ray on the shoulder.

"Oh…" he took her paper and passed it up and she resumed her relaxed position staring up at the ceiling. Then she felt someone's gaze on her. She looked around and saw it was none other than Kai Hiwatari's crimson eyes that watched her. Her soft lavender purple ones widened in surprise as she held his gaze. He was the one with the attitude on the team, which made him the most popular among all fangirls. He was quiet, sexy, and all around dark which tended to attract girls although from what Angel had seen and heard he hated begin around other people except for his team. Angel hated to admit it but she was one of those girls who was attracted to him but she had a feeling he'd diss her like all the other fangirls. His eyes unnerved her a little but at the same time they entranced her, like a moth to the flame. She was the moth he was the flame.

"Alright class let's get out our notes please…Angel…could you and you girls let Tyson and the boys borrow yours since you've already got it all down in your heads?"

"Sure Mrs. Jones." said Sera. She handed hers to Tyson and he smiled.

"Thanks." he said.

"No prob." she responded coolly. Angel hated that about her best friend. When it came to guys she could turn anyone's head. Hey hair was strawberry blond, laughing brown eyes, skin that needed no tanning, a tall lanky frame with curves in all the right places, and even in the required school uniform she looked drop-dead gorgeous. Dark blue eyeliner, mascara, blush, and just the right amount of lipstick it was obvious Tyson liked her already. And on top of all that she could smooth talk her way out of anything and everything. Angel wasn't ugly, she actually considered herself rather pretty _without _a trace of makeup on. Black straight hair that reached her waist but was currently pulled back into a ponytail, lavender purple eyes, freckles across her nose and cheeks, skin that did require a tan occasionally, and she was a little short for her age but she made up for it in her attitude. She glanced up at the clock. Eight-forty five. Another hour of Biology and then it was to P.E. her favorite class because she was a bit of a sports freak. Sera topped her in looks but she was the queen of sports. Basketball, volleyball, soccer, tennis, cheerleading, even football.

_What's today's sport…?_ She thought. _Oh yea…tennis._ She yawned as the teacher wrote that day's list of things to do.

**Turn in homework**

**Notes**

**Ecogeeks Video over Habitats**

**Animal Kingdom Worksheet**

She went and grabbed the worksheet for her and the girls then went and sat down with them. They finished just as Mrs. Jones took up notes and began the Ecogeeks video.

"Can we borrow your notes tonight and give them back tomorrow morning?" asked Max.

"Sure." yawned Angel laying her head on her desk.

"Angel ya gotta stay awake." said Sera.

"But I don't wanna…" she whined.

"You know there'll be a test over this later…" mumbled Kana.

"C-c-come on A-A-Angel." whispered Beki.

"Fine." She sat up and watched the video, on occasion her eyes shifting to the back of Kai's head. After class finally ended Angel raced out of the classroom and directly to the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap.2-Unpredictable**

**Angel's P.O.V**

"Okay! Can we please chill out you guys?" I yelled trying to stop Sera and Kana from beating the crap out of each other.

"She needs to watch herself!" snapped Sera.

"Oh and you're one to talk?" growled Kana.

"G-g-guys STOP!" said Beki. We all looked at Beki, our mouths agape. We knew that when she yelled it was a rare thing and we knew it would usually be loud but it still caught us off guard.

"P-please don't f-f-fight. Besides h-h-here come T-Tyson and his friends." Sera smoothed out her miniskirt and I had to bite back my laugh. Tyson smirked at her as he walked up and pulled her into a hug. Kana, Beki, and me were lounged out on top of a picnic table my IPod on its speakers blasting My Chemical Romance-Teenagers. It was a warm Saturday and we were at the local park and Sera begged us to allow Tyson to come and who were we to argue? Truth be told Kana created the rules after what happened to Sera back in junior high. She was going out with a guy who went to another school and she was utterly in love with him. Every night our annual four-way convos usually started off with her telling us about how great he was. Then one day we went to the Mall after he canceled a date with her claiming to be 'sick'. We walked into one of the clothing stores and saw him and another girl holding hands and kissing. Poor Sera broke down into tears right there. He saw us and tried to come up with some lame excuse but Kana grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him right in the groin. He went down while Kana picked Sera up onto her back and after Beki and me had both kicked him we followed Kana out of the store. Tyson seemed like a good guy and we knew we could trust him with Sera's heart, and hopefully he would be the one to repair it. Max and Ray smiled and said hi to the three of us before taking their own places on the actual bench part and talking to us. Kai stood a few feet away under the shade of an Oak tree. I slid off the table and walked over to him.

"Hey." he said quietly.

"Hey." I responded. "So what? Don't like my crew or something?" He smiled at me and I chuckled.

"Just don't like crowds."

"Then how do you manage when it comes to the BB Championships?"

"I just do. Don't know how really." he responded with a shrug.

"Wow…"

"What?"

"You're just so…uncertain, mysterious…" I blushed as it dawned on me what I just said. I looked up into his face and saw he was staring hard at me and I hid my face with my hands. The others had gone off to the swings where Tyson was pushing Sera while Beki was rolling around in the grass with Kana, both acting childishly as usual which is what made them both so unbelievably adorable. But at that point I didn't care, at that moment all my thoughts were on the silver headed boy standing beside me. I was down on my haunches hiding my face when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Ya know you're kinda mysterious yourself." he whispered. At that point I knew my true feelings. I was in love with Kai Hiwatari. Not like the usual fangirl crush but I was actually in love with the guy 100%.

**Three Months Later**

**Beki's P.O.V**

Summer Vacation. I love summer because in my opinion it's the perfect time for great photos. People going swimming, dances, fishing, beautiful sunsets…it was an early Sunday morning when I woke up with a loud yawn. I crawled out of bed and pulled on that days outfit, a simple purple tube top and a pair of black shorts and my favorite white and red tennis shoes, and I pulled my hair back into a sporty ponytail. I grabbed up my camera and walked outside into the early morning fog. I turned my camera on and took a picture of the tree line with the fog and smiled. Usually I went to Angel or Sera or Kana's place and took them all along so I could have them in my pictures but Angel was gone for the summer with her family, Sera was with Tyson at a huge lake party in the next town over, and Kana was working on an art project. I could understand Angel and Kana but Sera was starting to irritate me. Ever since she'd been dating Tyson she'd been blowing the rest of us off. She was pushing us away and didn't seem to realize it. As school began winding down she spent almost every waking moment with the guy! But since I was the quiet, soft-spoken one of the group I didn't say anything about it. I guess that's why I didn't see him coming up behind me, didn't hear the man who came running up behind me because my thoughts were all out of focus. What happened afterwards was all a blur.

"Beki? Beki wake up."

"Uh…R-Ray?" I mumbled. I blinked and was staring into his face.

"You're alive, thank goodness."

"W-w-what happened?"

"I don't know. I was walking by when I saw you down in a ditch. You're in the Hospital right now."

"The Hospital?" I sat up and instantly regretted it as a pain shot through my entire body.

"Easy." said Ray laying me back down gently. "You're okay now." I put my hand to my head as I tried to remember what happened.

"He came up behind me…" I whispered. "He shoved me down and began kissing me…he tore my clothes off and pulled down his pants…oh God…" Tears blurred my vision and I began sobbing. Ray looked at me then sat on the edge of the bed and held me gently. I heard footsteps running down the hallway and I looked up to see Angel and Kana both standing in the doorway.

"BEKI!" they both cried hugging me.

"A-Angel?" I mumbled. "But I-I-I thought you w-w-were gone…"

"I came back as soon as Ray called me. My Mom and Dad totally understood and wanna visit with you later."

"Same here." said Kana. I looked at Ray and smiled.

"Thank you."

"What about Sera?" asked Angel.

"I tried calling her but somebody answered her cellphone saying she could care less about any issues at home."

"That little bitch." growled Kana.

"I bet it was her just using another voice. She's good at imitating people but won't let anyone else touch her phone. Twenty bucks says she got drunk the dumbass." stated Angel. I felt my bottom lip tremble as I began sobbing again and Ray held me against him as the sobs racked my body. My best friend blew me off for her new boyfriend and a stupid party. It was a few weeks before the doctor released me after an STD and pregnancy test as well. Both were clear thank God and I was sent home after being questioned by the police. Ray drove me back home and stayed at my place and fixed me dinner. It was then I noticed my camera was gone.

"Don't worry." said Ray handing it to me. "I saw it and knew it was yours. Angel and Kana told me your camera was like your right hand and I knew you'd hate to lose it. It works fine, and doesn't seem to have any scratches on it." I smiled and hugged him tightly as tears threatened to spill again.

"It's okay. Let it all out." he whispered stroking my back soothingly. So I did. I cried long and hard and when I was finally done I began hiccupping and he got me a glass of water. Soon I fell asleep in his arms.

**Angel's P.O.V**

I glanced at my cellphone and say it was an unknown number. I usually ignored unknown numbers but there was a nagging felling in the back of my mind that something was wrong.

"Hello?" I answered. It was Ray, Tyson's teammate and he spoke in a rush.

"Mom! Dad! We have to go back home right now!" I cried. Mom looked back at me and saw the tears and quickly swung the van around and we drove back in about two hours. I think my Mom broke some land records on the way back. As we got into town I told her to go to the Hospital and when we got there I saw Kana heading inside with her father. I leapt out of the van and caught up to her and we both ran inside and to Beki's room. I saw her lying there and I wanted to kill whoever hurt her.

"BEKI!" Kana and I cried hugging her.

"A-Angel?" Beki mumbled. "But I-I-I thought you w-w-were gone…"

"I came back as soon as Ray called me. My Mom and Dad totally understood and wanna visit with you later."

"Same here." said Kana. Beki looked at Ray and smiled.

"Thank you."

"What about Sera?" I asked.

"I tried calling her but somebody answered her cellphone saying she could care less about any issues at home."

"That little bitch." growled Kana.

"I bet it was her just using another voice. She's good at imitating people but won't let anyone else touch her phone. Twenty bucks says she got drunk the dumbass." I stated, my anger building not just towards whoever hurt Beki but Sera as well. I saw Beki's bottom lip tremble as she began sobbing and Ray held her against him as the sobs racked her body. After a few weeks Beki was sent home, Ray taking her back and agreeing to stay with her for a few days. There were only two thoughts I had. Number 1-Kill the bastard who raped Beki and number 2-Kill Sera. When Sera came back home late Monday night Kana and me were both waiting for her.

"You bitch!" I growled slapping her.

"What the fuck?" she wailed.

"Beki was raped." snapped Kana.

"Oh really?"

"Yea really ya dumbass. Are you drunk?" I sniffed her and groaned. Kana and me dragged her inside and threw her into her shower and turned it on ice cold. She let out a yelp of surprise and looked up at us.

"WTF?" she moaned.

"You're outta the crew." I growled.

"Huh? Why?" Kana and me both took turns explaing and when we finished Sera was crying and begging us not to shut her out.

"No. Ever since you started dating Tyson you've been blowing us off. What happened to friends first huh? You brought this on yourself Sera." We left her there and went back to our own houses. It was about midnight when I heard the shouts. My parents were fighting again and I tried to block it all out but the shouting intensified. I sat up and sighed. I knew I was mad at Sera but she was the only one who knew about my parents so I called her.

"Hello?" came her sleepy voice.

"I-I-I…" I broke out into sobs and Sera sighed.

"Sweetie, it's okay. Get your ass over here okay?"

"Y-y-you mean i-it?" I whispered. "E-even after we k-k-k-kicked you out of t-the crew?"

"That was all my fault and I totally understand why you two did it okay? I went and saw Beki and I wanna find the asshole who did it. But right now I'm concerned about you baby. C'mon over okay? And I think it's time Kana and Beki knew so I'm calling them up okay?"

"O-okay." I grabbed my bag with a pack of clothes in it for cases like this and opened my window. I leapt to the ground and ran off down the street and to Sera's house. Kana and Beki showed up a few minutes later and Kana glared at Sera until Sera told her why we'd all been called together. Kana looked between Sera and me then we all hugged one another and began sobbing and we all fell asleep curled up on Sera's couch together. My head on Sera's shoulder, her feet in Kana's lap, and Beki's head was in mine.

**Sera's P.O.V**

I knew it would be hard now. I knew that friends were way more important than my relationship with Tyson, even though I was utterly in love with him. I went to his place and was greeted by his older brother Hiro who smiled as I waited for Tyson. Tyson appeared soon after, still in his PJs and I had to admit he looked totally adorable still half-asleep.

"S-Sera? What's up?"

"I wanna talk to you babe."

"Okay." We went and sat by the small pond and he began absentmindedly playing with my hair.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked finally.

"What? N-no. It's just…" I explained in the best way I could about how I loved him but I loved my friends more so they would always come first like if we were having a sleepover and he wanted to go out with me that same night I would be with them. I told him that if he really loved me he wouldn't care. He didn't. He agreed with me that friends should always come first and apparently we'd both been neglecting our friends. I leaned against him and smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered. He grinned his usual grin and I kissed his neck, breathing in his scent.

**Normal P.O.V**

"C'mon! Let's go Sera!" yelled Angel.

"I'm coming!" giggled Sera running downstairs and into the living room. It was a cool Saturday night and the girls were going out to the local teen nightclub. Sera and Tyson had broken up saying they were better at just being friends and the girls were hurting for Sera. They knew she was lying, because everyone knew Tyson had the hots for another girl. Angel was sporting a black sleeveless tank top that rose up just below her breasts to show off her bellybutton ring and rose tattoo, a pair of black jeans she bought at Hot Topic that rode low on her hips, and her favorite pair of black buckle up combat boots, her hair was loose falling to her waist in thick waves courtesy of the girls local hair salon where they were known by name. Sera was wearing a crimson red top, a black denim miniskirt, and a pair of black sandals, her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and her makeup was as amazing as ever. Kana was wearing a simple black tee-shirt with a skull on the front, a borrowed pair of black pants with chains from Angel's closet, her own combat boots, and her black hair had sea foam green highlights that night. Beki was wearing a purple short dress that cut off just above her knees, high-heeled purple boots that just reached a little bit past her ankles, and her hair was crimped to perfection. They all left Angel's house giggling and talking about who they were hoping to hook up with that night. They got to the club and gave their jackets up to the doorman and walked directly onto the dance floor and began dancing as Karcinal's song-Dangerous began playing. Angel caught sight of Tyson and his crew and nodded at Sera. Sera smiled and began grinding with Angel and Kana and Beki began squealing and cheering them both on.

"GO ANGEL!" giggled Kana.

"Whoo! That's it Sera!" squealed Beki. A crowd had gathered and began cheering and chanting for the two of them. When the song finished Flo Rida's song-Right Round began and Beki and Kana join Angel and Sera. The four began dancing together in perfect sync and the crowd went wild. They sang the female's part as they danced and the boys who were watching cheered loudly.

**Kai's P.O.V**

Why did I let Tyson and the others drag me to this place? Ray was with Mariah, Max was with Emily, and Tyson was with some girl none of us knew. Who was she anyways? What happened to Angel's friend, Sera? Unfortunately she had a sister who'd I'd gotten stuck with because I was just too nice a guy to actually say no to a girls face. We'd gotten a table towards the back where we were all talking, but soon the cheering crowd had gotten our attention.

"GO ANGEL!" giggled Kana.

"Whoo! That's it Sera!" squealed Beki. We all stood up and made our way to the front of the crowd to see Sera and Angel…dancing and grinding with each other. I tossed a glance at Tyson and saw he was shocked, and I smirked. Dumbass. After the song ended another one began and Kana and Beki ran out to join Angel and Sera and soon the crowd was going crazy. When they went down to the floor in beat many of the guys cheered wildly. I had to admit Angel looked good out there with her friends just having fun. After the song ended they bowed and the crowd cheered for them.

"Go for it again!" yelled the DJ. He grabbed another CD and soon another song began and the girls smiled. Another guy walked up to them and handed each of them a head mic. Angel smiled and they took the mics and put them on. Angel began singing and I gaped at how beautiful she sang.

Don't know what I've got to do  
To get through to you  
You aren't trying much too hard  
To get the message through  
I know cause I feel the same  
And it's driving me insane  
Why do we have to play these games  
Oh, no… 

The girls began singing with her and I knew Tyson, Max, and Ray were as shocked as I was. 

Wish that I could get the nerve and  
Walk right up to you and  
Ask you baby for your name  
(Ask you baby for your name)  
You look so inviting (you...)  
This seems so exciting (it does)  
We should be together this way  
(We should be together this way)

_[Chorus:]_  
So what's the deal (what's the deal)  
This don't seem real (this don't seem real)  
This kind of thing only happens in my dreams  
(Thing only happens in my dreams)  
When boy meets girl (oh yeah)  
A perfect world (a perfect world)  
This sort of thing only happens in my dreams  
(This only happens in my dream) 

Sera began and Tyson just stared totally mesmerized. 

Top down and a cruising soul  
With friends that we both know  
It's just a Friday night thing  
And I am ready to go  
Hit the club and the party's on  
DJ plays favorite song  
It's just the way that we live  
So let's go...

Baby anyway you're moving (you're moving)  
Uh, you've got me thinking (thinking)  
We should be together for days  
(Now we should be together for days)  
And as the days go slower (oh yeah)  
Uh, you put me closer (me closer)  
Can't believe it feels this way  
(Can't believe it feels this way)

_[Chorus:]_  
So what's the deal (what's the deal)  
This don't seem real (this don't seem real)  
This kind of thing only happens in my dreams  
(Thing only happens in my dreams)  
When boy meets girl (oh yeah)  
A perfect world (a perfect world)  
This sort of thing (this thing)  
Only happens in my dreams  
(Only happens in my dream baby)

Ah, ah...  
Ah, ah...  
Ah, ah...  
Yeah, yeah...  
Ah, ah…

_[Bridge:]_  
Uh... this seems so real to me (real to me)  
But it's a fantasy (fantasy)  
Baby why can't you see (Can't you see that baby)  
I need to know the truth (I need to know)  
There is no time with you (there's no time)  
You've got to let me know  
I am waiting...  
Uh... this seems so real to me (real to me)  
But it's a fantasy (fantasy)  
Baby why can't you see (Can't you see that baby)  
I need to know the deal (I need to know)  
There is no time to kill (there's no time to kill)  
You've got to hurry  
Before I awake...

_[Chorus:]_  
So what's the deal (so what's the deal)  
This don't seem real (I've got to know)  
This kind of thing (oh yeah)  
Only happens in my dreams

(Kind of thing only happens in my dreams)  
When boy meets girl (oh yeah)  
A perfect world (a perfect world)  
This sort of thing (this thing)  
Only happens in my dreams  
(This thing, only happens in my dream baby)

Don't tell me (tell me baby)  
I've really got to say (oh baby)  
These kind of things only happen in my dreams  
Don't tell me (tell me baby)  
I've really got to say (oh baby)  
These kind of things only happen in my dreams

_[Chorus:]_  
So what's the deal (tell me baby)  
This don't seem real (I've got to know it)  
This kind of thing (this thing)  
Only happens in my dreams  
(This thing, only happens in my dream baby)  
When boy meets girl (oh yeah)  
A perfect world (it'll be a perfect world)  
This sort of thing only happens in my dreams  
(Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes)

_[Chorus:]_  
So what's the deal (tell me baby)  
This don't seem real (uh baby)  
This kind of thing only happens in my dreams  
When boy meets girl (tell me baby)  
A perfect world (uh baby)  
This sort of thing  
Only happens in my dreams...

They finished to thunderous applause and bowed before heading off the floor and up to the DJ Booth. I knew then that Tyson had made the biggest mistake of his life. And I knew deep in the back of my mind I was starting to feel something for Angel. I hated to admit to it but there was something about her that made me want her. At about midnight the girls left the club and I followed slipping away from Tyson and the others and walked up tossing my arms around Angel and Beki's shoulders.

"Hey you." said Angel.

"H-hi Kai." stuttered Beki, blushing.

"So…what's up?"

"Saw ya guys. It was…interesting."

"Oh really?" chuckled Angel.

"Yea it was." I responded.

"SERA!" came Tyson's voice.

"T-Tyson?" she stuttered. He bent over trying to catch his breath and we all watched him with blank looks.

"I need to talk to you Sera." he said finally.

"Why?" she asked. He looked up at her then held her tightly. Angel tugged on my arm and she lead me, Beki, and Kana off to give the two of them time. I knew he'd never want to leave Sera alone. She was his other half. Now would I ever find mine? That point I didn't know she was right beside me.

Me: Okay…I'm so totally having fun with this one! . *Does happy dance*

Angel:…..?

Beki: Uh…c-c-could you all p-p-please review? It would m-m-make Temari very h-happy…

Kana: Do it otherwise I start kickin' puppies!

Sera: Kana you will not…

Me: I'll try drawin' them up at some point and postin' 'em on Deviantart when I can…please R&R…(I am quite happy for the two I've gotten so far but I'd love more plez!)


End file.
